Don't Be A Fucking Pussy
by LifeIsTombRaider
Summary: Sometimes, just going for it can really be the best option. Marshfield/Max x Kate


Author's Note:

SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED/SEEN EPISODE 3 DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. LOGIC. USE IT.

Okay, so loads have freaked out over the whole Pricefield kiss moment and I'm part of the small Marshfield fandom clinging onto hope :') Disappointed we didn't visit Kate this episode so I'm hoping we get to next episode.

It's pretty much set before the whole ending of episode 3. SO CONFUSING AND SO MUCH FEELS.

Enjoy~!

It's been utter torture not being able to visit Kate. I miss the days when I could just lay on my bed and actually sleep and wake up to find Kate up like the early bird she is brushing her teeth in her pajamas. Stella and Alyssa had the idea of visiting her altogether, which is a great idea. Kate needs to know she's surrounded by people who care and love her. She has to know that.

"Hey bunny." I turn in my chair to see Kate's bunny pretty much in the same position as this morning. She might be just as depressed as me right now. Poor little girl probably misses Kate a hellla lot. Oh God, Chloe really is a bad influence on me. I stand and make my way over to her cage, kneeling down and pushing in a carrot for her to enjoy. I look over at Lisa, finding it amazing how I can save a person's life, yet overwater a plant. Lets hope I don't overfeed this little one. I hear my laptop receive an update, quickly rising and slamming down in my seat. There's an update on Kate.

 _Students of Blackwell Academy,_

 _Following the events of Kate Marsh, we are pleased to announce her recovery is on the right path. We would also like to discuss the anti-bullying campaign in her honour-_

Screw that shit. Everywhere you go people talk about that crap. Screw it. Kate's recovering that's all that matters. Gah! I need to see her. When the hell will they let me visit her? Or maybe… Maybe I could just go ahead and see her tonight. I have the time after all. Just need the transport. I pick up my phone and begin to text Chloe.

 _Hey Chloe. Is it cool for you to give me a ride to the hospital? I can't stop thinking about Kate…_

Shit, that sounded way too needy.

 _K gurl. Anything to get away from step-prick. On my way now._

 _Thanks Chloe :)_

 _BITCH I WILL TURN THIS TRUCK AROUND_

Amazing how this stupid of a conversation cheers me up. Chloe's hatred for emojis will always be a reliable source of entertainment. Since I have ten minutes to kill, I might as well take a last few cool shots. I pick up my camera and look around my room, hoping for inspiration. Once my eyes land on the bunny, I remember all the random pictures I took of her to show to Kate. I place my camera back down and rummage through my draws, searching for them. My phone vibrates again and I look up to see its from Chloe, probably telling me to hurry my ass up. I collect the little pile of photos and stuff them in my jacket's pocket, quickly grabbing my bag and making my way out of the dorms. I'm met with no confrontation, thank God, not sure I can deal with another one of Warren's movie invitations. He can 'go ape' himself. Nice Max. I soon see Chloe leaning on her truck waiting for me.

"Sup Max? Continuing to be Kate's very own guardian angel?"

"Shut up Chloe. It's a fucked up situation and I just need to see her now. Can't trust Blackwell with anything anymore."

Chloe scoffs as we head into the truck and she starts the engine. "Could we ever in the first place? Still, gotta say I'm a little jealous of Katie. Guess my chances of eloping with you are low huh?"

I feel my cheeks redden and barely have a moment to react before she pulls out and onto the main road.

"Tell you what; when we find Rachel how's about we all go on a double date? Sure that'll work out for ya."

I see her grip on the wheel tighten, her focus on the road increasing. "Yeah… It'd be nice. We just better fucking find her Max."

"We will Chloe. I promise."

She shakes her head and shots me a smile. "Yeah, I know we will. But I gotta say Max, I thought you would've atleast dazzled up for your gal. Sticking with the usual shirt and jeans?"

"For your information, Kate said she liked this shirt. And stop calling her 'my gal' okay? We aren't even… Plus I doubt we can."

"Yikes, I dunno what's more of a downer; your look on hooking up or her taste in your clothing."

I lightly punch Chloe's shoulder, making us both laugh. True, my love for dear tops are a little out there, but ever since Samuel said it was my spirit animal I've had a justified reason. Plus, you can never go wrong with jeans and a hoodie. She turns into the hospital route and parks close to the entrance.

"Just promise me one thing Max." I turn to see Chloe looking at me, uncharacteristically serious. Should I be scared or surprised?

"What?"

"If by some miracle you have a chance of kissing her and do it, don't be a fucking pussy and rewind time okay?"

I stare at her for a moment, searching for any signs of her messing with me and found none. I opened my mouth but no words came, so I closed it again.

"There's so much I wish I did with Rachel, so don't pass the opportunity."

The hurt in her eyes is enough for me to get it, so I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile.

"Thanks for the pep-talk coach. By the time we find Rachel you'll owe her about a thousand kisses."

"You're only gonna kiss her a thousand times? Man, you're weak."

I roll my eyes and open the car door, stepping out and shutting it behind me. With a thumbs up and killer smirk from Chloe, I make my way to the main entrance. The place isn't swarming with the injured or heavily staffed, which would've been lucky if at least one was at the counter. I stand waiting for a while until a woman arrives and finally tells me what I need to know, allowing me a short visit since there was a lack of people around. I walk down the endless hallways, the silence seriously creeping me out. I swear I feel like I'm in a horror movie. Once I make it to Kate's room, I stand outside for a moment. Suddenly every emotion possible hits me at once. I'm literally seeing her the day after this whole ordeal. Is she even ready for visitors? Am I ready to see her? I really should've thought this through better. I'm here now, and I seriously don't wanna turn back. I gently knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear her voice, her weak yet gentle sounding voice say as I slowly turn the handle and make my way inside. The brightness of the moonlight shines down on her from the window, illuminating her beauty. Jesus fuck, I'm sounding like a lovesick poet. Still…

"Max!" Kate exclaims, her eyes widening and her lips turning up to give the smallest of smiles.

"Hey Kate."

"What're you doing here? How did you even get here?"

A give a small laugh and head towards her, gaining a better view of her face. Her eyes are still red and puffy, her whole form looking skinnier than before. Yet, she's able to give me a smile. Oh Kate.

"I… I had to see you. Chloe gave me a ride. And with it being a little late and kinda deserted, the woman at the counter let me by. Probably didn't want to have any problems. Not that I would give her one! I just… I'm babbling…"

I hear her giggle, causing me to smile and fix my hair a little. She extends her arm to the chair and I oblige, taking my bag off and sitting down next to her. We talk about what's been going on in Blackwell since she left and I made sure to leave out anything to do with mine and Chloe's investigation. The last thing I want for Kate right now is to be involved with anything dangerous. Plus, I have no idea how she'd react to me having these powers. Then again, they did help me save her life, so maybe she'd be cool with it? I can't tell her now anyway, not when she's in recovery.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?"

She raises her eyebrow a little while I begin to pull all the pictures out of my pocket. "So since you've been here I've taken the liberty of babysitting – well, bunnysitting – you're little bunny for you, and just saying, we've had some wild times."

I see her face light up even more when I hand her the pictures. The whole night after the incident and the insane eclipse, I went straight to Kate's room to tidy up and take care of her pet. I couldn't sleep at all, Kate was on my mind along with all the crazy shit happening, so I had to preoccupy myself, and what better way to do that than with a camera and a bunny? You can gain a lot of laughs from a bunny in shades, as Kate is demonstrating right now.

"I don't know whether me laughing is a good thing or a bad thing! I'm glad that you're taking care of her Max, and I'm truly grateful, but I'm just wondering how many more pictures you're going to take with her. I mean shades and a tiny little panda?"

"It's Lisa's little panda! Unfortunately, I overwatered her so that little guy needed a new friend. Congrats, your bunny is the suitor!"

She bursts out laughing this time, surprising both of us. "Of course only you can save a life, yet struggle to keep a plant alive. Should I be worried about my bunny?"

"I promise I'll do a way better job. I don't know how often I can visit, so how's about I keep you updated with pictures from my phone? You're allowed your phone right?"

I see her pick it up and smile. "Thankfully. It helps keep my mind occupied. It's amazing how many people are supporting me now."

"Of course they'd fucking be now. All the bullies have been writing on your pad now with all good things, fucking hypocrites. Still, the school's had more outrage with the Vortex Club and stuff so some things are okay."

"I'm just glad you're still on my side Max. Just lying in bed for the night made me realise just how much I would've lost if I did jump. My family may be against me, but I know I can count on my dad and you."

Slowly, I intertwine my hand with Kate's, feeling my heart rate increase and my nerves acting up. I feel her grip tighten around mine and look up to see her staring straight at me. ' _Don't be a fucking pussy'_ I hear Chloe's words haunting me. I want to kiss her so badly, I really do. But with all this crazy shit how can I?

"Max, can I ask you something?" Kate's voice takes me away from my thoughts.

"Of course Kate, anything."

"Do you think homosexuality is a sin?" I'm taken aback by her question, but I answer nonetheless.

"I think love is love, so where's the sin in that?"

She smiles weakly at me, and I know this would be the perfect time to do this. I slowly rise from my seat, leaning towards her face. Her eyes don't leave mine as I come closer, stopping midway in my tracks. My head is spinning and my cheeks have never burned so much before.

"Please kiss me." I hear Kate say as I see her face turn a light shade of pink, yet the desire doesn't leave her eyes. I swallow hard before a close my eyes and continue leaning forward, soon feeling my lips make contact with hers. Her lips are so soft and sweet, matching her entirely. It only lasts for about five seconds at best, as I pull away completely amazed and freaked out about what I did. She keeps her hold on my hand, not allowing me to leave the room.

"Sorry…"

"For what?" She gives me a reassuring smile, yet I have absolutely no fucking clue what to feel.

"I shouldn't have done that. You're still in here getting better, your family's pissed and the whole messed up fucking shit happening is too much I shouldn't have-"

"Max, I wanted you to. We both wanted this, there's nothing wrong with it." Before a can put my other hand through my hair, Kate grabs it and pulls me to face her.

"You've done nothing wrong. We can keep it just between us if that helps you?"

"This isn't about me Kate! It shouldn't be! You're the one in hospital right now in need of care and support and love and-"

"And that's what I'm getting. I'm not the one freaking out right now though, am I?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, tightening my own grip on Kate. I could rewind time right now and avoid this whole thing, but I… I don't know if I want to. I'm glad me and Kate did kiss. Hell, she is too! A normal person would be over the moon about this… I mean, I am, but I… Shit. I don't fucking know anymore.

"We can pretend it never happened Max, if that'll make things better?"

"Kate…" I sigh and sit back down, holding Kate's hands up and giving her a smile. "I don't want that, I'm glad it happened. I just… I need to know if what just happened will make things worse for you."

She shrugs. "I'm happy about it. Most of my family wouldn't approve of it either. I know my dad wouldn't mind cause he has the same view as you and I, and I don't really want to deal with my mother or siblings right now."

Smiling, I squeeze Kate's hands gently before looking up at the clock. I've been here for a whole hour, wow.

"Sorry Kate, I've left Chloe outside. Plus, I've gotta get back before anyone notices I'm gone and suddenly goes berserk. But I promise I'll come visit you again as soon as I can and text you every day, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for coming by to see me Max, and thank you again for saving my life. You really are my guardian angel."

I feel myself blush, clearing my throat I grab my bag and stand up. "You hold onto those pictures Kate. I'll be sure to get you a little album book for them all."

"You're so sweet. Thank you Max. When I get out, I owe you some tea."

"I'll hold you to that." I smile and give her a small wave, wishing her goodnight and receiving a wave back before I close her door. Strange looks from the limited staff numbers were all I received as I made my way back to the car park, holding a goofy grin along the way. I couldn't help it. Chloe spots it too as I open the car door and seat myself in.

"Mac Caulfield, you lady-loving badass! Full make out session?"

"Of course not! And that's asexual-romancer to you."

We share a laugh as Chloe starts up the truck and sets the course back to Blackwell. Chloe makes me spare her no details on the journey back, completely amazed by my decision to not rewind time. Waving my goodbyes to Chloe I see her drive off and make my way discretely back to my dorm room. Ninja Max has got this. Once in my room I turn on my lamp and head over to my bed and changing into my pjs. I grab my phone and lay myself down near the cage, holding my phone up before snapping a shot. Quickly I type _'Nighty night from us!'_ before sending it to Kate, hoping I haven't woken her up. Clearly I didn't as she texts me back with a smiley face and ' _Goodnight'_ back. I place my phone on my desk and flop myself down on my bed, feeling my goofy smile still glued to my face. Kate Marsh is still alive, and we're gonna meet up again soon.

I just hope time is on our side.


End file.
